


When im with you

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Small fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Trigger warning- mention suicide.Cheryl opening up about her suicide attempt at sweetwater river.





	When im with you

“There’s something I have to tell you,” 

A sentence nobody likes hearing, anxiety flooded through Toni as the words dropped from Cheryl’s lips. Toni fell silent, a lump formed in her throat as she placed a hand over Cheryl’s. “No, TT really.” The redhead sighed and frowned, pulling her hand away and fiddling with her fingers. Toni bit her lip and sat back. She could see Cheryl was hurting, she had been so distant lately, but surely that didn’t mean she was ending things. Not like this, not so soon. 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” The more Cheryl spoke, the more tighter Toni’s chest got. “JJ and I were so close, we had this.. unbreakable bond.” She paused slightly before continuing. “You know mother and father were just, they were- are. They are terrible, terrible people. Mother still is..” she looked away and bit her lip before composing herself. “We were so close because we understood each other’s struggles. Everyone else would see this happy family, but JJ and I, we knew how untrue that was behind closed doors. We suffered tremendously in that house with those.. animals.” Tears began filling the girls eyes, Toni furrowed her brows, she wasn’t sure where this was going, but her heart ached for Cheryl. This girl has been through so much and her life’s only beginning. She didn’t deserve any of this. Toni remained quiet to let Cheryl know she had her undivided attention. 

“Once JJ died, I was a mess. You know, that wasn’t the plan. I never meant to hurt him, I-I didn’t know that would happen.” She quickly wiped under her eyes and exhaled. “I just miss him so much.” She whispered, her voice breaking. Toni scooter closer on the ottoman and rested her hand on Cheryl’s knee. “I know you do, Cher.” 

“I felt so alone after he died. You know, the police, they.. they actually asked me if I had something to do with it.” She scoffed sadly and shook her head, wiping under her eyes again. “Everything was falling apart, I didn’t have JJ to help me through the pain mother and father put me through, especially after he was gone. They just- they weren’t sad at home. Only in public. It made me so angry, but, without him it was just me left to torture.” They stayed quiet for a few seconds as Cheryl tried to control her emotions. 

“Being all alone, you know I wasn’t close with anyone. I’ve had to distance myself, before you came along, I wasn’t very nice to everyone and it’s just... it’s another story. The point is, I can’t be with you without being completely honest. And this has been eating at me for some time. I’ve never really spoken about it before, and you’re always so understanding..” She placed her hand over Toni’s. 

Toni nodded intently as she listened along. “I wanted everything to stop, and I went down to sweet water river, where it all happened, it was snowing, so the river was iced over. When I first went down there, I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do.. what I was going to do. But as I came to the edge of the ice I came to terms that I would be happier if I was with JJ, that all my pain and suffering would go away..” the redhead sighed softly, finally meeting Toni’s eyes. “I walked out on the ice, after I texted Veronica. I wanted to say goodbye. When they must’ve rushed over because after I worked up the nerve to walk on the ice they showed up, I was crying, I don’t usually cry in front of people. But, I didn’t expect them to be there. And, I was scared, my heart was racing I could hear it pounding in my head, in pace with my headache, I fell through the ice and everyone rushed over to help me, Archie.. he punched through the ice, just to save me, they all wanted to save me. Jughead, Betty, Veronica and archie. You know, before that I had never felt needed, wanted, since Jason.” 

Toni’s eyes welled up with tears. “Cher..” She whispered sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” Cheryl said before tears finally streamed down. 

Toni pulled Cheryl into her lap and held her close. “It’s okay, babe.. you don’t have to- should never, apologise for that, or for having feelings. For being human.” She shook her head and kissed Cheryl’s temple. “I love you with my whole heart, Cheryl blossom and you are by far the strongest, most resilient person I have ever known.” Toni said quietly, stroking her girlfriends ginger locks. 

“You’ve gone through so much, and you’ve done it all alone. I would never wish that upon anyone, but you’ve fought your way through it and I can assure you, you’ll never have to be alone again. Not while I’m around. I’m here forever. Okay?” Cheryl nuzzled her head under Toni’s chin and sniffled, they stayed with each other like that for some time before Cheryl moved her head and pressed her forehead against Toni’s temple. “I love you so much, TT.” She purred. 

Toni smiled softly and pulled Cheryl closer, the redhead shifted and straddled her lovers hips as she was pulled in. Toni cupped Cheryl’s cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs before pulling her in and kissing her gently, the kiss was slow and soft. As the seconds passed the kiss became more needy, hands started clinging to clothing, as they began to move slightly. 

Toni’s hands fell on Cheryl’s waist, squeezing her hips and eliciting a small soft sound from her lips as the kiss got rougher. Cheryl tangled her hands in Toni’s hair, the night moved slowly. They moved to the bed before finishing what they started and falling asleep.


End file.
